<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ear Scritches by itbeajen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453404">Ear Scritches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen'>itbeajen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days with Raha [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Ear Scritches, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Head pats, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, snuggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When G’raha said he didn’t mind the people of the Crystarium making a minion that resembled him, he didn’t think he’d care how much attention you were giving it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days with Raha [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ear Scritches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt #13 for FFXIV Write 2020<br/>Your Pick!<br/>I chose the word: Attention /əˈtɛn ʃən/<br/>noun <br/>observant care; consideration</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>G’raha watched you with a slight pout on his face as he watched you gently pick up the Wind Up Mystel off the floor. It certainly resembled him to a T, and he does admit that the craftsmanship is amazing - the Mystel was incredibly squishy and soft. Yet he still felt some sort of displeasure at the sight of seeing you fawn over it so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just the other day you were fawning over the petit pteranodon you had received for all your hard work at the Firmament, and the day before that it was a weatherproof gaelikitten. For some reason he didn’t really mind those two, but seeing you carefully brush the dust and dirt and whatever else the Wind Up had managed to collect on it - he kind of wishes you were brushing his hair instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tail twitched in agitation and he muttered, “This isn’t fair.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was your precious day off, and while you had offered to go out with him, G’raha had insisted that the two of you stay home to relax. As much as he had wanted to go on a date, he had seen how tired you were when you came home the night before. You barely managed to eat dinner and shower before you literally passed out on the bed with your hair still rather damp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G’raha had to gently shake you awake, or at least, awake enough for him to help you dry off your hair for you. Your eyes were closed and you were softly mumbling apologies about how bad you felt for being so tired and being unable to spend time with him properly, yet at the same time he found himself enjoying the peaceful moments of letting you lean against him as he towel dried your hair for you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, how is it that he’s growing more and more envious of how lovingly you were taking care of the Wind Up Mystel that looked exactly like him? His tail twitched yet again, and this time effectively slapped the chair he was sitting on hard enough for him to wince. You glanced up and asked, “Are you okay, Raha? You seem a bit irritated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Irritated?” G’raha parroted and then his eyes widened before he frantically shook his head, “No, no that’s not it at all! I’m just…” His word trails off and he pouts as he stares at the Mystel on your lap, “I’m just jealous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His ears flatten on his head and you followed his gaze to the Wind Up Mystel you were cradling in your arms. You glance between the two of them, and as soon as you see G’raha’s tail swish about rather languidly after the statement, you gently set the Wind Up Mystel down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here, Raha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced over to you as you scooted backwards a bit more on the bed. You patted the open spot beside you and he got up, perhaps a bit more eagerly than he should have. As he sat down, you patted your lap and his eyes widened, “I- I don’t think-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said to come here,” you laughed as you gently pulled him down by the shoulders to rest his head on your lap. There was a soft trilling noise that you rarely ever heard from G’raha. You’ve only ever heard him do it when he was asleep and you had unintentionally found the sweet spot behind his ears. It was an effective way to get him to snuggle up to you while he was still asleep, but it was also an effective way of knowing what made your precious boy happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he laid down on your lap, a part of him is filled with joy that you were letting him use you as a lap pillow. Your touch was gentle and warm, and honestly he could get used to you pampering him with ear scritches and head pats. You watch as his eyelids fluttered closed out of sheer contentment and pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a soft sigh before he decided to relax and actually settle into the snuggle session. His shoulders relaxed and the tension left his body as he melted onto the bed. You could faintly hear a purr from him, and your smile widened as you watched him just turn to mush in your lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly opened one eye and asked, "Isn't today your day off though?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? I'm enjoying my time and I'm feeling pretty well rested," you gently poke his cheek and he frowned for a moment before you continued, "I get to spend the entire day relaxing with you, what more could I ask for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G'raha could feel his cheeks burn, but he doesn't avert his gaze at all. He slowly reaches out his hand to cup your cheek and he mumbled, "I truly adore you, do you know that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded, a small giggle leaving you as you continued to run your fingers through his hair while giving him ear scratches. He turned over suddenly to wrap his arms around your waist and nuzzle his face into your stomach. The abrupt movement startles you for a split second before you resume petting him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His purrs were getting louder as he snuggled in with you even more. He may not have been able to take you out for a date, but this? This was absolutely worth spending your entire day off on.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>